Halo: Destinations
Prologue: Rogue laid flat against the muddy ground, the dark semi-liquid was cake to a good part of the surface of her mark VI armor. Halsey had said to be careful, it was only a prototype, still in the developmental stage. The green moon above was emmitting a speacial sort of radiation that the covenant was attempting to use as a new source of energy. The purple light was coming around again. Rogue burried her head into the mud, and waited, thinking of all the things that Blaster would be saying right now, if he saw her. She'd never hear the end of it from Houdini either. Rogue peeked her head back up, then wiped as much of the mud off her faceplate as possible. They hadn't seen her. Rogue slowly crawled forward, then froze, lurkers were on patrol, the last thing she wanted to deal with. Huge werewolf-like creatures that ate corpses, even their own live accomplices at times. She'd seen grunts be ripped to sheds, and eaten half alive by lurkers. Rogue couldn't see the point of why they were in the Covenant. One stopped, and sniffed, druel oozed from its jaws, then looked around. Rogue silently stood, then jumped onto the branch of a sturdy tree, making not a sound, she waited, the lurker walked directly under her. It stopped. Rogue waited, she didn't want to attack, unless necessary, if a corpse was found, it would arouse suspicion before she could get back out with the Intel.'' Stupid ONI! The least they could have done was tell me what I need to expect.'' Rogue thought in her rage. The lurker knew, Rogue had no choice, she hung down, then in a single motion sliced her hand down, breaking its neck in an instant, then she pulled the corpse up, and hung it over the branch, hoping it wouldn't be found. Rogue dropped back down, then took her battle rifle off her back, and placed the silencer on the barrel before she bolted over behind a tree, then aimed. jakals with beam rifles were on station, she was about twenty meters from the entrance, elite guards had been placed at the entrance, four. She had to get through three walls. She could handle it, but she still didn't feel safe about solo missions. SPARTAN Rogues had never been good on their own, their strength was in their numbers. John 117 had once told her that SPARTANs have to stay together, united, because divided we fall. As much as she hated to admit it, Rogue had slowly been severed from her team, she trusted Doc being in charge, but the ONI had been using her for an entire three months, with the promise that she'd be seeing her team. She wasn't even aloud to speak to them. Rogue was hurt, and angry. She wasn't hurt physically, but mentally, she wanted to see her brothers and sisters again, all she could do was follow orders until ONI decided to keep their promise. Rogue slowly merged back into the shadows, then slipped behind the trees, and made her way to the entrance. She peeked out. "This is the Austin to Rogue, come in Rogue, what is your progress?" "Radio silence." She looked down, then picked up a rock before throwing it. The elites tensed, then drew their swords. Two started to walk to where the rock had landed. Rogue nodded, before jumping into the tree above her, then jumped again until she could see the top of the wall, then in a wink, jumped out, and landed without a sound behind the first elite, and delivered a deadly blow to its back, then she jumped again, just as the second jolted around. Rogue landed behing him, then delivered another blow, the two were out, or even dead. She quickly hid the bodies, then entered. She had to admitt that she was disappointed in the Covenant's security, quite pitiful. She had made it through the next two obstacles without a single problem, and no alarms had been activated. Rogue's adrenaline slowly increased as she continued, though. Something felt wrong, very, very wrong. One of those times that Streets would quote from an ancient human film called star wars. She'd say "I feel a distubance in the force", but still, Streets had always had an uncanny sense, always knowing the smell of danger. Rogue waited, holding herself to the cealing, her radar detected only one enemy inside, most likely a scientist. The elite in green armor finally exited. Rogue dropped down, once it was out of sight, then crept over to the door, and pushed the opening symbol. The panel turned red, then vanished. Rogue stopped, wondering what had happened, just before the doors opened. Rogue brought her rifle up, then scoped the room out, before entering. There was one large generator in the center of the circular room. It glowed green, with waves of energy that were being extacted into the power cells in the manufacturing, and examination levels bellow. Rogue placed her rifle on her back, then opened a come line, only to hear static, she expected that from all the radiation. She approached the generator, as the door closed behind her, then stopped halfway. She looked down, her legs felt... heavy. Rogue flashed her red signal light, just before sinking to her knees, and fading into the utter darkness. Part 1: Duty "I'm going to kill you, Speed!" Speed slipped under Boomer, then flipped back before he could grab him. "What'd I do?!" Boomer had always been horrible with patience. Doc walked in, the froze as Speed knocked him off his feet, and to the ground. "Sorry, sir!" Speed shouted. "Did you forget weapons duty again?" Doc asked, laying on the ground. Speed stood back up, then turned, "I-am-so-sorry, Boomer." Boomer crossed his arms, "Do you understand that I'm the one who takes the fall for your irresponsibility?" Speed shrunk, "It won't happen again, Boomer." Boomer walked over, then swiped his hand across the back of his skull. "Oh, I know," he whispered sinisterly. Speed rubbed the back of his neck, then helped Doc up, "Sorry." "You can't keep doing this, Speed, Boomer might actually kill you next time, seriously, don't skip out again." "I won't." Doc put a hand on Speed's shoulder, before walking past him, and approaching his cot for a moment of down time. He laid down, and closed his eyes. Rogue had been gone for an awfully long while. Doc had never quite understood why she became as pressured as she did, but now, being squad leader, he was starting to understand. Rogue had talked to him before she left. The ONI had called her in for an extended mission that she knew nothing about. All she had known was that it had been Halsey who had called her in. He at least wished he could no how she was, if she was safe, for all the rest of the team knew, she could be dead, he discarded the very thought. He'd hate that to be so, it was enough that she had been MIA once, but to lose her for good would destroy the squad. "Pillar to F06." "Sir?" "I need you in the situation room, now." "Aye s-." "Bring Onyx team along." "Yes-sir," Doc said. ---- Rogue's eyes cracked open, her vision was a blur, and she re-closed her eyes. What happened to me? "Yes excellency, it went exactly as planned, the fool played right into our clutches." Rogue blinked, making an attempt to regain her vision. "Have you found the purpose of the SPARTAN's mission?" "No, it has yet to come conscious after the severe decompression. If the radiation had not taken care of its sensors, then it would have escaped." "Are you certain you can contain it?" "Yes, Fleetmaster, this stasis field is being fueled by the very radiation from the moon." Rogue looked up, a large black armored elite was speaking to a hologram of another elite. The hologram looked over, "It has come to." The elite turned, she saw an evil grin, "Welcome back, SPARTAN." Rogue shuddered, hating herself for being so stupid. I am so screwed. Orders Doc, along with the rest of Onyx team, Lucky, Tease, Matchstick, Skates and Specs. Communicator joined as the center of communication amongst the Rogues. The seven rogues took a sudden halt, there was nearly a domino effect, until Doc was able to stop. “Doctor Halsey, m-ma'am!” Doc snapped to. “At ease, all of you,” she said in her perfect tone. “Take a seat, you need to be briefed.” She was wearing what Doc had always seen her in. Lab coat, and all. The rogues obeyed, and removed their helmets. “Doctor Halsey has arrived to inform Onyx team only of this situation, nothing said here leaves this room, is that understood, rogues?” Pillar asked. “Aye sir,” they replied. “As you all know, Lauren has been away,” Halsey started. Doc nodded, “Yes ma'am.” “108 days, ma'am,” Specs concurred. “She has been on a elongated mission for the ONI that has lead her from Earth all the way out into Covenant territory, dealing with both rebels, and the Covenant, this mission has been priority red, that is why she hasn't been in contact with any of you.” Doc tapped the table, and closed his eyes. “Then why are you telling us this now?” Matchstick asked. “Because something has happened to Rogue,” Doc answered, then met Halsey's gaze. “Precisely, Leonardo,” Halsey said, looking at him, “Precisely.” ---- “Listen to me, SPARTAN, if you want to live, you will answer my questions.” Rogue kept jerking in the restraints, not listening to the elite. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him, “What was your mission?!” Rogue ripped her head away, then glared under her helmet. The elite stepped back, and watched. Rogue's arms shook as she strained to break out, but it wouldn't phase. Something else was happening here, if it had simply been a research facility to test the moon's power, they would have simply have killed her, no, theres a lot more going on, something that would make them wonder. “So tell me, SPARTAN, how is the moon's energy holding?” he asked grimly. Rogue stopped. The elite smiled, “Are you wondering how you were caught?” Rogue caught her breath, still glaring at him. “You should always take precautions. Our Fleetmaster found it difficult to believe a single SPARTAN could be causing all of our grief, but I knew so, I had seen you, demon. You move like a wicked spirit, killing what is in your path, took me an entire month to think of what I could possible do to capture you, and I knew this facility would be too much for your UNSC to not look into, and I knew your ONI would send you, the phantom.” Rogue kept herself silent. “But for now our superiors are debating what to do with you, it is not often that a SPARTAN is taken prisoner, it is very rare indeed for us to acquire a live specimen...” he slowly approached her. “Killing you would completely waste everything we had done to prepare, but our Fleetmaster knows how difficult it is to contain, to keep you SPARTANs from escaping. He has dealt with your kind before.” Rogue narrowed her eyes, before having a sudden rush, and urge to escape, she hadn’t bothered to consider what she was doing to herself. She heard the cracking sound before she felt the agony. She’d dislocated her own shoulder. Rogue shouted in pain, and released her tension, clenching her teeth. This wasn't working. The elite started to chuckle, “Don't hurt yourself, SPARTAN, that is our scientist's duty.” The elite left, still chuckling. Rogue breathed slowly, then closed her eyes allowing her head to sink, she felt so... “I-I'm so sorry, Halsey... I failed you...” Starting off Leo shoved the rest of his supplies into his pack before zipping it up, and throwing it on to his back. He shot out of the medical bay. He met the others in the hall, then they all exited the Twilight's Hope, and onto the Austin. “We're on, Doctor, we'd prefer to get underway immediately, ma'am.” “''We are, Leo, I want you up here now.” Leo nodded, then threw his pack to Communicator, before running faster. He halted on the bridge. Where ever Rogue was, they'd find her. He was angry at the fact the ONI had never told him. After all he was in the higher levels of ONI affairs. Yet he hadn't been informed of Rogues mission. Halsey greeted him, “Leonardo, I'm sure as one of our operatives, you were wondering about Rogue's whereabouts.” “Yes ma'am, you know as well as I that no rogue lasts long on their own, I suppose Lauren would be one of the stronger of us in lone wolfing, but she is no exception,” Leo explained. Halsey nodded, “Granted, but more than one of you would have done more bad than good in this case. We needed Lauren to work alone on this one. Her skills were a critical asset in this operation.” “Why her?” Leo asked, following Halsey. “As her medic, and at times, the one she comes to speak to, you know that since the affair having to do with her implants she's been different, she has something the rest of you don't.” Leo remained quiet. “She has no emotions as far as my examinations could tell...” Leo sighed, then closed his eyes, “So you simply decided to start sending her on insane missions?” Halsey looked at him more critically, “She had no objection.” “Doctor, in my sense thats taking advantage of her,” Leo said. Halsey sighed, “You're right, Leonardo, I took advantage of her, but if it meant the safety of humanity, would you have done the same.” Leo silenced himself. “So, are you going to help us find her, Leonardo?” Halsey asked. Leo nodded, “I think we should call in an ally.” “Ally, Leonardo?” Halsey asked. Leo smiled. Ally Morak glared at the screen, it had been sitting there for two weeks, the SPARTAN Ops had slowed, it seemed like the humans were hiding them. He hadn't even seen anything on the famous John 117... Either they were hiding, or they were wiping out the covenant by the thousands. Most likely the second. He was a bit concerned about the location of this base, the moon was way too close to the humans. It had been long since his last assignment. He always seemed to run into the SPARTAN 177. He continued to think about his sister, he missed her so. She was on a planet, a rogue planet. He wondered why she'd want to be on a planet that had broken out of orbit. Although she had told him of an amazing resource there. She was a scientist, biology, chemical, energy, everything. Even medical science. She was far smarter than him to say the least. Morak was the third born, she had been the last. He continued to watch the scanner, while filing away a year's worth of reports. Documenting missions was often aggravating, despite the obvious recordings, they always wanted something from the participant. Just then, he stopped, smelling something familiar. He sniffed again, then looked up, just as F06 released the ceiling. Morak jumped back, as F06 landed in front of him. “SPARTAN! What are you doing here?!” “I need a favor,” F06 said. “SPARTAN, I am on duty... Not a good time.” “I know I-someone's coming!” Morak clamped a cloak on him, then shot back to his seat. “Enter,” Morak said, continuing, making a desperate attempt not to worry about F06. Shn’tak, his brutal, and uncooperative partner entered. “Today is you lucky day, Morak, been wanting to see your-your,” he coughed before finishing his sentence. “Pardon, the sickness has been worsening, we are heading deeper into our space. A science facili-.” Morak stood, and accepted the datapad, “Thank you, Shn’tak, I have work to do, I’ll report back shortly.” “But I-!” Morak growled, “Out!” Shn’tak snarled, “And you claim me to be on the harsh side.” He left. Morak released a breath, if any found him to be in league with humans, he’d be tortured before death, but he knew that killing off a race was wrong. The prophets were liars. “Smooth,” F06 commented. “You have put the both of us at risk, why have you come?” Morak growled, then walked over to F06, dwarfing him slightly more than two feet. “Rogue’s gone missing, she’s been off for a while,” F06 started, “Now she’s gone missing.” Morak moaned, then sat down, “No reports of any SPARTAN activity, and as a SPARTAN Ops officer, I would know.” Leo sighed, “Are you sure?” “I absolutely hate it when I am asked that, yes, I am sure, F06,” Morak growled, then started to look over the datapad. “Alright, thanks anyway.” “I’ll make an attempt to contact you if anything appears,” Morak whispered under his breath. Not that he had a choice, he owed his life three times over to Rogue 177. Just then he realized what this call-in was for, “F0-…” he was already gone, he turned back to the screen, seeing a transponder, “Thank you, SPARTAN.” Explanation Leo growled, then ventured back into Halsey’s office. She looked up from her book, “Anything from your contact then?” “He’ll let me know,” Leo said. Halsey’s eyebrows went up. “I can see you’re wondering who this contact is,” Leo muttered. Halsey nodded. “It all started back when Red Six was being attacked,” Leo said. Halsey smiled, “Take a seat, Leonardo, this sounds to be an interesting story.” Leo sat, “I was stationed on Melos at the time. But I formed a psychological profile from the records. Rogue had been unsure of herself from the start. Back then of course, we all thought ourselves rookies, but since the beginning, Rogue had considered herself the worse out of us, most likely because she was the oddball of our group, the true Rogue or us. After rescuing a group of hostages, one led her to the bomb, she disarmed it only to find a scarab threat, as the Stiff she was then, she sought to destroy it, and succeeded… But as they say, no good deed goes unpunished. She was captured soon after, but what she saw while she was imprisoned nearly destroyed part of her. She watched a civilian boy be executed, but she was unable to stop it, the feeling of helplessness she must have felt would have torn down anyone…She escaped, only to find herself on High Charity, little is known about the ship, Rogue tries to forget it, something must have happened there that she still hasn’t told me yet, but she found out about the invasion, and the bio-weapon.” Halsey nodded, “That much I had heard about.” “She had met an ally on the moon, an elite by the name of Morak, they survived the desert moon together, then Rogue escaped he later capture her, but apologized for… He told me he considers Rogue a friend.” Halsey’s eyebrows raised higher. “My reaction exactly. You know the rest. He’s helped us on a few occasions,” Leo explained, he paused, then looked out to the stars, “Where are you, Lauren?” The Radiation Aching, burning, pressure… The radiation would kill her at this rate. Rogue’s head pulsed, her skin felt cold. She didn’t care, she wasn’t afraid to die… She’d prefer to die. Her fingers twitched. Her body screamed for her to struggle further, but the bruises on her wrists from pulling at the restraints keeping her barred to the examination table. Rogue closed her eyes, clenching them shut, attempting to clear her mind. She concentrated, and slightly wished Hypno was there to get her mind off the situation. Rogue suddenly tensed as the radiation field brightened. The tension grew to a point that she couldn’t move at all, her head beat harder and harder. Her finger drove deeper and deeper into her palms. Her jaws became so tight that she felt blood start to pool in her mouth. It was all that she could do to keep herself from screeching. It suddenly vanished, the radiating light, the heat, everything. Rogue sucked in all of the air she could, gasping at the sudden vanishing of pain. She took in deep breaths. There was tremendous pressure in her ears, but she could still hear the door open, and two sets of feet walk in. She heard voices, they were speaking the elite language. Rogue activated her universal translator, with the tap of her wrist. “Akiya sie helmet, it would most likely result in a greater result.” Rogue was surprised, she’d yet to see a female elite. She reached for Rogue’s helmet. Rogue whipped her head away as far as possible. “Interesting, that is the first direct response I’ve seen of her yet, curious.” Rogue’s visor tilted down with her glare. “This is going to require further restraint, Major.” Rogue grunted, then tried to keep away from the hands, but couldn’t fight another bar clamping over her neck, preventing her from anymore struggling as they removed her helmet, and also restricting her breathing. That’s when the thick smell of her own blood hit her nose. She’d created openings in her own palms. “Fascinating… In all experimentations, I have never seen any human cry blood before…” Rogue had never heard of crying blood… But that would explain the smell in her helmet. ”Tsumi, I have informed the SPARTAN Ops, they are sending their two most knowledgeable Ops. They have dealt with this exact SPARTAN before, and will know proper precautions.” The female turned, “I don’t want two trigger-happy Spec Ops obstructing my experiments ordered by the Fleetmaster.” “Your experiments, are merely to keep the SPARTAN under control, they hold no significant meaning.” “They will, and this radiation can not only be used for energy, but also weaponry.” Rogue shuddered, her foggy vision refused to clear. She felt the examination table lean up. She reopened her eyes. The female took her chin, and forced their eyes to meet. “Blood has flooded her eyes. The reaction of her body is most unusual. When this had gone through with a normal human, this had not happened,” She whispered. Rogue’s jaw was trembling at her attempt to regain control. “So weak, disappointing,” she hissed. Rogue narrowed her eyes, “''Weak… Hm… Sounds familiar,” she whispered. She gasped, “The SPARTAN understands… how.” “Ever heard of a translator?” Rogue muttered. The guard shoved Tsumi aside, and back handed Rogue before putting his right hand on her neck, and squeezing, “Behave, SPARTAN, and you might be spared.” Rogue couldn’t breathe until he finally let go, “I-I don’t care if you kill me.” The elite stopped. “L-life has little meaning… and I’m n-not afraid t-to die.” The elite glared, “So you no longer feel the emotion of fear?” Rogue looked at him… “Emotions are simply a burden… I don’t need them.” ---- ---- "So she's still on the planet?" Leo asked. Morak sighed, "As far as I am aware." ”Well then, pretend to not expect us. The rogues are moving out…” 'Obssessions…' Rogue clenched her eyes shut, but reopened them as fast as she could. She's not let the scientist have pleasure in seeing her in pain. “Does that hurt, SPARTAN?” she asked. Rogue didn't reply, there wasn't a point in it. “Hm...” she mumbled, then flipped another switch. Rogue shouted at the sudden rush of cutting pain to her skull. “STOP!” The pain vanished, leaving her panting. “No emotion, no responses until now... extraordinary,” she marveled. Rogue caught her breath, before making another desperate attempt to break out. “Afraid not SPARTAN,” the scientist's name was Tsuli. Rogue gasped at the restraints tightening. This elite was crazy... “Hm... pupils unresponsive...” she said looking at Rogue's blood-fogged eyes. Rogue couldn't stand it much longer. “Why don't you feed your obsessions into something that matters.” “Excuse me, SPARTAN?” she hissed. Rogue breathed, “Put you obsessions into something that will be useful to your Covenant, something that will actu-actually be used.” “This will be used,” she hissed. “Not according to your buddy. 'Your experiments, are merely to keep the SPARTAN under control, they hold no significant meaning',” Rogue quoted. “My experiments will become significant. This radiation will soon be used to kill your kind.” Rogue rolled her eyes, “What ever helps you sleep at night.” The scientist grabbed her chin, “What makes you SPARTANs so strong, what makes you special, what makes you-a child as strong as a full grown Sangheili?” “As if I'd tell you,” Rogue said in a low dark tone. “But I will tell you your little obsession is just going to consume you.” “What obsession?” she hissed. “Apparently, me,” Rogue whispered. “You're obsessed with me, fascinated by my anatomy, my reactions...” The elite released her, and turned back to her data. “Why. Because you've never encountered another SPARTAN, and sure as heck not a human with out real emotions... You're wondering 'why? Why doesn't she feel anything?'” Rogue knew she was getting to her. The door opened, and two familiar figures walked in. “B-brother!” she shouted. Rogue was nearly surprised, the table became vertical. “So it is the infamous Rogue 177, ironic, truly, to see you in this situation once more,” Shn'tak said. Rogue's expression did not change, "Hm did Truth send you this time, or did you simply come to gloat?" Shn'tak's develish smile nearly put a scare into her. "Do not fear, SPARTAN. You replacement implants have not been complete." Rogue then realized she had only one emotion... her rage. "Ooh, it appears that I have collided with a nerve," Shn'tak taunted. The fact was, no one could push her buttons like Shn'tak. He, just as Truth had taken a specific liking to her, it was like he was addicted to angering her. Rogue made every attempt to leash herself, and only barely succeeded. "You mean to tell me that this is the very SPARTAN that had infultrated High Charity?" Tsule asked. "It is," Shn'tak told her. "Extrardinary. That simply adds to my questions, and hypothosis. Brother, may we speak at the next meal?" she asked. Morak nodded, then turned to Rogue with an emotionless gaze. Rogue found herself simply glaring, “Going to say something, Velten'ee?” she asked darkly. “As you humans say in using sarcasm, 'nice to see you again',” he said tauntingly. Plan of Terror's “Doctor, from what I was told, this isn't a weapons facility, its a research facility,” Leo explained. “That can't be good,” Halsey whispered. “No. It can't, 'cause what I was told, Morak has a sister working there as a scientist... He made her sound...” Leo searched for the right words. “Leonardo?” Halsey asked. “Sound a bit obsessive, ma'am,” Leo whispered. “Could that be a bad thing?” Matchstick asked. Leo shifted his sight to her, “If she is obsessive to the point of over working, or being drowned in one thing it could.” “And... who cares 'bout some elite chick we don't even know?” Lucky asked, sharpening her knife. “Not a danger to herself, to Rogue. Morak said she was the head of hancho over at the facility, meaning if the Covenant decide- 'oh, we have weapon 177 again, lets run some experiments on her, hey-try the radiation'-his sister is going to be the one in charge of the experimentation,” Leo said. “Have a plan, Leonardo?” Halsey asked. “Actually ma'am, I do.” “I sure hope you're going to be there, 'cause the closest thing we have to an actaul scientist that we can bring along, is you,” Matchstick growled, pointing her blade accusingly at Leo. “Don't worry, I'm going to be there. Terror, could you-?” She answered with the sharpening of her knife’s blade, sending sparks to the deck. “Thank you,” he nodded. Terror nodded, then continued to sharpen her knife. Escape one Rogue had finally discovered a way to escape, she had been digging her middle finger into her palm, if she could simply get a single drop onto the deactivation panel, she could get out. Blood had only started to ooze out. She pressed harder, grimacing at the pain. Once she finally felt that enough had formed, she took her fingers back out of the opening, and aimed as best she could before flicking her hand. She missed twice before pausing, every time she missed it angered her unbearably. She refocused before flicking a larger drop. There was a low hum, and the restraints retracted back into the table. Rogue gasped for air, taking a moment before sitting up, and it was only then that she realized how exhausted she was. Rogue rubbed her bruised wrists, then whipped her face across her armored arm. Rogue slipped off the table, and tried to keep standing, but found her legs unwilling. She forced herself over to her helmet, and put it back on. She felt more bloody tears come. She clenched her teeth, then maintained her balance long enough to walk unstably over to the control panel. Her knees gave way. “G-God help me, please,” she begged. Rogue hit the button, and only then realized how unstable she was, mentally. The guard gasped, then tackled her down. Rogue summoned what was left of her, and punched the elite in the skull, at least stunning him. She got back up, and forced her screaming legs to run. She was running on auto-pilot, not even her head wanted to make her escape. Rogue ran faster, and clumsier, not bothering to attack the enemy. She leapt over a trio of shrieking grunts, and it was when she felt the hot plasma of their pistols hit her back, that she realized she had no shields active. Rogue yelled, “Get back up,” she ordered herself. Rogue lifted herself back to her knees, and started to crawl, and to even the unggoy it was a pitiful sight indeed. Rogue stumbled back up to her feet, and started to run as fast as she could make herself. ---- “She is willing to do anything for her team, I know that much.” “Loyalty seems to be in all human beings,” Tsuli agreed. “This 177 is much different though, Tsuli. If you anger her enough, and she escapes, there is no doubt she will kill you. 177 has made an attempt on the high prophet of Truth’s life before, foolish, granted, but she came very close to succeeding,” Morak warned. Tsuli laughed, “The SPARTAN will not escape.” Morah and Shn’tak glanced at one another. “Something I don’t know?” Tsuli asked. Shn’tak cleared his throat, “The rogue is not called a phantom for no reason, Tsuli. I’d hate to see one such as you be hurt by the SPARTAN.” Tsuli grinned, “Thank you for your concern, Shn’tak, but I have no doubt that the SPARTAN will be of no trouble for now at least.” Morak sighed, “Will you ever understand the meaning if danger?” Tsuli rolled her eyes, then stood, “I will see you later?” Morak nodded with a hopeless sigh. She clenched his hand before leaving. ---- Rogue swung herself into the jackal, the mix of her weight and force killed him. She struggled back up, then breathed in and out trying to stable herself. Rogue jumped over an elite before its hand shot out, catching her foot, and making her fall faceplate-first to the ground. She felt her body yanked back. Rogue hooked her foot upward, hitting itsjaw, then turned over, and kicked as hard as she possibly could. She jumped back up, leaving her enemy clenching his head. Rogue grabbed a needler from the ground, then started trying to run again. She came to a skidding halt, falling back at Tsuli. “How did you possibly-?” Sorry, Morak… she thought. Rogue jumped up, somersaulting over Tsuli, before landing, and ripping Tsuli down to her six-foot level. “Release me, SPARTAN!” Rogue shook the unconsciousness out of her head, but knew she wouldn’t last much longer. ---- “Excellency! Excellency! Excellency!” an unggoy ran in, screaming. Morak jumped. “The SPARTAN has escaped! The phantom has your sister!” he screamed. “Rogue… please, no…” he whispered. Morak looked to Shn'tak. "Everything would be easier if we would simply be aloud to kill the phantom. I will help you save your sister," Shn'tak said. ---- Rogue tried to keep control of herself, but what had been done to her had weakened her so much. It was a fight to keep standing, but it was war of the worlds to keep her hostage. "Release me SPARTAN! And perhaps you will live!" "Sorry to disappoint you, but that kind of stuff doesn't appeal to me." "Not even your very life, SPARTAN?!" "No." Rogue wanted them to kill her... wanted. Tsuli was suddenly scared, perhaps Morak was more right than wrong. Rogue started to tremble with exhaustion. "Hault, Phantom!" Rogue turned, then glared. She knew how mush trouble she was in, she was cornered. There was no way out, even with a valulable hostage. Thats when she saw the garbage shute. Rogue looked down, then back at Morak, and Shn'tak, holding wave shields, and stun weapons. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill me? Rogue scowled in her mind. "Let her go, 177!" Morak shouted. Rogue took her chances, dropping her weapon, and bolting toward the shute. She screamed feeling the shock wave thrust her forward, and aiming her body well, she flew straight into the shute. Rogue screamed, hitting one curve after another before finally being thrown into pile of trash. Her armor was covered in grine, she wiped her face plate, before trying to crawl out of the pile. She slipped on a smooth sheet of metal, falling straight into the watery bottom, making a sickening splash in the filthy water. Rogue heard, and felt the clang of her right boot hit the bottom. Rogue grimaced, at the pain in most likely making a fracture in her ankle. She stopped struggling, then slowly brought her hands to her head. She could drown if her helmet came off. She nearly took it off, when a large hand grabbed her by the arm, and ripped her upward. Rogue felt as though her body was floating before her back hit a sharp corner, making her head whiplash back, and hit the wall, before falling to the ground. Rogue felt like she was going to vomit. She tried to get back up, but failed. "Attempting escape, was a bad move," Shn'tak hissed. Rogue's breath grew more shallow, she gripped the floor, slowly trying to edge away. "That is too pittiful," he chuckled. "This is Doc-F06 to Rogue, Rogue can you hear me?" Rogue's eyes widened,'' how-?'' "Rogue respond... please respond," she heard his desperate whisper. "L-Leo... d-d-don't come," she managed. "Lauren! Where are you, we're-." "Do not come for me, Leo! Do you hear me?!" Rogue shouted. "All do respect, sir... You try and stop me," Leo dared. Rogue let out a small shriek at the point of Shn'tak's armored boot coming down on the middle of her back. "Rogue!" Leo yelled, "Are you still there?! Can you hear me!?" Rogue couldn't find her words, the effects of the radiation had only started to wear off, but it seemed that Rogue was in for even more now. Terrors Plan-Doc's descision | Category:SPARTAN Rogues